Expirementing
by bittersweetstange
Summary: Harry Potter is experiencing new feelings and has no clue as to what they might be, a certain Malfoy can help him out.


The crisp wind of the autumn air whipped around Harry's hair. The castle was very vacant because of it being the winter holidays. Ron and his family decided to go to Romania to see his brother Charlie once again and Hermione now as his girlfriend had went with them. They had asked if Harry wanted to go with them but he told them to go without him. Harry had no intention of being the third wheel with two of his best friends. He also didn't want to go because of the awkward space between Ginny and him. He had to admit to himself that he thought he could like her and for some time he actually did. It wasn't until she had the question to go to farther with him and he never thought about it and didn't really feel the need to. Ginny had asked if Harry wanted the relationship as much as she did and Harry finally came to senses and admitted to her that he didn't. Ron hadn't given much grief and about neither had Hermione. But eventually Ginny had told people about her and Harry's 'situation,' and they all came back as, "Harry Potter is gay."

He had thought about it for some time after he had heard the rumor. He didn't see how they had come to this conclusion just because he told Ginny she wasn't his type, but he didn't think that people would assume he was just flat out gay. Harry thought it was because everyone looked up to him as this hero and people just needed a reason to make him less than what he is. Not that he is homophobic he just didn't like the idea of people spreading rumors that aren't true.

Or were they? Harry thought. Am I gay? He never seemed to be attracted to boys; then again he never seemed to be attracted to girls either. He thought back to his relationship with Cho or whatever that was. He mainly wanted her to make everyone see that he could get a girl and he wasn't just a pansy. And then in 5th year after Cedrick had died he noticed Cho was feeling down and knew why. He felt bad for her and tried focusing on how beautiful she was and how talented she was. He tricked himself for a while until after he kissed her. He noticed it wasn't what he thought it would be.

And then with Ginny in the Room of Requirements. When they were hiding Snape's potions book. He had closed his eyes and when she had kissed her he became stiff and didn't move for a while. Then shortly after when Ron had asked if he had hidden the book he wasn't thinking about it all. He was thinking of how bad that short little kiss had been. Exactly his same thoughts after Cho.

Besides the silly remarks about his sexuality the teachers were giving him special treatment, he was given kind gestures in the hallways between classes, strangers would sit with him at meals and just stare at him, which felt very uncomfortable. There were also his friends that treated him slightly different. Harry's friends would bring it up at some moments but that was about it. The only person who didn't treat him different but the same was Draco Malfoy, his childhood enemy.

He didn't expect him to act any different it was actually good that he didn't. With everyone else changing their attitudes or over reaching them to be on Harry's good side, Draco was still Draco. Draco would occasionally knock him down, throw stuff at him or give him his original Malfoy smirk. Harry didn't bother him to knock it off which was why he let Draco continue to torture him, because he liked it.

Harry looked at the castle from where he was outside. It always looked peaceful, and happy during the winter. He decided to take a stroll mainly to ask himself why Ginny would spread those rumors. Or who did and why? He also wondered how many people knew.

"Potter," He turned around to an angry Malfoy and Harry beamed. A distraction, just what he needed.

"Yes?" Harry asked cautiously.

"What are you doing outside of the castle?" Draco puffed "I'm a prefect; I can give you detention you know. And take points away from your house!" Draco's voice rose. Harry wondered why he was so mad. Draco actually seemed like he was boasting about what he can do to him. There wasn't any rule saying that you couldn't be allowed outside was there?

"I'm sorry I..," Harry stammered. "I just needed some air."

"You needed air? Likely story," Draco sneered.

"Well excuse me that even I need air to breathe, sorry that I'm not on the ground grasping my last breath!" Harry almost shouted.

"Just go back in, and I won't give you detention or anything." Malfoy proposed.

Harry couldn't believe it. Draco was finally sucking up to Harry and letting him get away with it. Typically he would've given detention to him and deduct house points just by seeing him but now he was giving him a warning? Draco was the last person that treated Harry normally and now he was giving him a warning?Harry walked by Malfoy purposefully nudging him in the shoulder

"Sod off Malfoy."

"Are you asking for a fight?" Draco growled.

"Maybe I am, not like you're going to do anything but-"He was cut off because a strict pain ran across his face immediately. The scarlet blood started to stream down his face from the powerful blow that Malfoy had given him. Harry held his nose trying to hold back the pain but muttering curses and cries.

"I'm so sorry," Draco said apologetically. "It was just my first instinct, are you alright?"

"Am I alright? Bloody hell Malfoy I know now what it must have felt like when Hermione punched you in 3rd year," Harry said behind the pain from the punch.

Malfoy laughed slightly. "Yeah well I deserved that one I suppose."

"Not just that one, if I weren't in so much pain from you, I'd be on top of you right now." Harry stopped talking realizing how completely perverted that sound. He could feel the color of pink stain his cheeks from embarrassment and a mixture of something else. Guessing Draco had caught it because he was trying not to laugh.

"I'm not sure I'm the bottom type," Draco joked finally letting his laughter burst.

"Oh shut it Malfoy," Harry pleaded.

"Oh I'm sorry would you like to continue? Something about how you would be on top of me if you weren't in so much pain?"

"Just forget it, okay?"

"Hard to forget when you threatened me with sex."

And in a swift and quick movement Harry was nose to nose with Draco, forgetting about his pain. He placed a finger on Draco's chest and said, "Why are you bringing it up every other sentence? Huh? Are you wanting something like that to happen or are you just proud that I made a mistake for once?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you've made a lot of mistakes in the past." Draco said lowering himself out of the tight space between Harry and him.

"Like what exactly?" Harry asked.

"Well for one you didn't want to be my friend first year, second of all..." Draco was mumbling. He couldn't think of anything else. The only time he actually got mad at Potter was about him not wanting to be his friend first year and choosing Weasley instead of him. He then on wanted to torture Harry for not choosing him but that wasn't nearly as fun because he felt bad in the end as it turned out. Potter was staring at him and knew it the blank sentence had gone on too long.

"Is that all that I made a mistake about? Don't even get me started on yours!"

"I know I've made mistakes and that is none of your business!" Draco was on the verge of crying but knew he was raised better. Malfoys never break down in front of another man or worse a woman.

"Hell you did, you git." Harry said thinking that he would have the last word. He started walking away before Draco seized his forearm and yanked him back so that he was facing directly into Draco's eyes. Harry noticed they were full with water but tears were not coming down. He knew any minute that they would though.

"My choices have nothing to do with yours, Potter. If you weren't such a prat and instead my friend throughout the years you would know why I am who I am." Draco whimpered.

"It doesn't matter what makes you who you are, it matters what you did," Harry said trying to be free of Draco's grasp but Draco held on tightly.

"Potter why can't you forgive me? The war is over and I have barely even crossed your path sense so why do you keep trying to start a bloody fight with me?"

Harry didn't want to admit to what he was thinking of before. That Draco's remarks and attitude toward him is what kept Harry sane from all the special treatment. Now Draco was actually scared of him and about to cry and Harry didn't want to see him cry as much as he wanted him to be scared of him.

"Malfoy I'm trying to start a fight with you because the war is over." Saying that he noticed it made no sense. "What I mean is the war is over no one thinks of me as just Harry anymore they think of me as the hero who saved them all. I have been given special treatment on numerous occasions inside and outside of Hogwarts. No one seems to hate me except you still, I take that back some are starting to hate me because of the thing with Ginny..." Harry trailed off before looking down at the ground knowing he said too much.

"First of all you have never been or will be 'Just Harry.'" Draco looked down feeling sympathy for Potter. He dared ask "What happened with the Weaslette?" And once he said that Harry looked back up with a confused look on his face.

"Why do you want to know? To tease me about it?" Harry asked.

"Just give me a break okay? I'm trying my best to not be a bad person anymore just trust me on that. I just want to know because it seems like everyone at Hogwarts seem to know every detail from Ginny, I just want to know it straight from the guy who said no, is that bad?" Draco started walking forward, knowing that Potter would soon follow to continue and answer his question. He didn't understand why Potter was still treating him bad even though he barely had said a word. As imagined Potter gained up his speed and walked beside Draco in the same pace.

"I think it's true. I was thinking about all of it before you came and ordered me back into the castle." Harry stopped wondering if Malfoy would notice that they were supposed to be at the castle and completely forgot why he came out to see Harry in the first place.

"And what did you come to?"

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"If you're gay. You said you were thinking about it. What did you come to? "

"Oh I'm not sure..."

"If it makes you feel any better I know what you're going through." Draco said remembering his relationship with Pansy and how during one of their sweet kisses Draco had stepped back and thought for a moment if this was right for him and Pansy knew exactly what he was thinking. "Yeah I sort of had a thing with Pansy and I admitted to her that I'm gay, but she didn't tell anyone unlike yours did…" Draco stopped noticing he was the only one walking. He started to get mad knowing Potter would run back and write a letter a.s.a.p. to send to his fellow Gryffindor friends. But he turned around and saw that Potter had stopped. Potter had the most surprised look on his face and he looked like he was frozen solid. Almost as still as statue.

"You...you...you're..." Potter stammered.

"Gay?" Draco asked. Potter nodded and Draco smiled. "Yes another reason why you don't know me as well as you think. Is it a bad thing Potter?"

"Just weird I suppose. Out of all people I never would've guess you would be.." Potter admitted.

"A lot of people have said that once they find out. But they aren't nearly as shocked as you are. So why so white?"

"Like I said I never would've guessed you would be that." Harry stammered.

"That? I'm not a 'that' I'm gay and so are you so get used to the word gay Potter."

"Sorry, I never said I was gay," Harry said looking over at Draco. He almost ran into a limb but ducked right before it had hit his face.

"And you never said you weren't. So when are you going to decide? I mean you have gay written all over you know, so just come out of the closet already."

Harry hesitated; he didn't know what to say. The whole situation was awkward. He could either come out to his enemy sense childhood or come out to the new nice Draco who seems to want him to be gay. Harry glanced at Draco at noticed that Draco was actually very stunning. _Maybe Draco is right_, Harry thought. _If he weren't so obsessed with hating Malfoy he might've seen that Draco is actually good to look at. _Draco was very beautiful in the dim sunlight and how his hair was framed around his face. This brought Harry to stare into his eyes. The cold gray eyes he once had hated him now liked because of passion. Then his eyes narrowed down to his lips. The thin line that used to speak vain words was caressing him with fine ones.

"So?" Draco interrupted Harry's thoughts. "What do you-"

"I'm gay," Harry said cutting Draco off. "I like boys and I'm sure of it."

"Oh you're sure?" Draco asked.

"Pretty sure," Harry licked his lips. "But just to make sure..." And after he said that he cupped Draco's chin and leaned in to press a kiss to the other boy's lips. Draco stiffened at first but then melted into Harry's arms. Harry deepened the kiss as well did Draco. He opened his mouth letting Draco's tongue pass through. He let out a faint moan, and then he pulled away for an instant.

Draco looked back at him with a satisfied look upon his face. His usual smirk grin turned into a smile and opened up. "Wow, Potter was I you're experiment?" Was he making fun of him? He had thought that they both enjoyed that but Draco probably just wanted to for a joke. "It was nice though, thank you." Draco ended.

Harry looked back at Draco and opened his mouth to say something but his mouth was seized once again by Draco's lips. He kissed back anxiously and Draco pulled him in closer. Close enough that their chests were touching one another. It hit Harry, that he was kissing a boy. And not just any boy, Draco Malfoy, the person who he disgusted. His hands he noticed were around Draco's back and Draco had one hand in Harry's hair and one caressing his back. The other boy took a step without breaking the kiss and leaned Harry's back against a tree. The kiss continued frantically and not controlled. The kiss became sloppy and he noticed that Draco was tugging on the end of Harry's jumper.

"Draco..." He whispered, but Draco didn't seem to hear because his hand was sliding up Harry's shirt. "Draco is this going a little too far?" He said in between the kiss.

"Too far? This isn't at all far." He felt Draco smirk against his lips and in a second Harry's shirt was taken off and thrown onto the ground. Harry thought it would be a small simple kiss nothing at all. He didn't expect to be having a rough make out session with Draco Malfoy in the woods. But if he was gay he should go with it, he guessed. It's just experimenting, nothing more than… Oh god.

Draco had placed his hand slightly on Harry's thigh. Harry did a swift movement having Draco leaned against the tree instead of him.

"Listen, I don't know why we're doing this, but I think I like it but I don't want to go that far alright?" Harry said trying to look into Draco's eyes. He didn't know what he was saying he wanted this but for some reason he felt like he was being used.

"I know why we're doing this. I'm gay you're gay, you're experimenting and so for me it's a win win situation." Harry couldn't believe how inconsiderate Draco was being. He pulled his hands away from Draco's shoulder and walked back the path they had gone. He heard his name being echoed by Draco but he didn't turn back.

Draco panicked; Harry must've brought his invisibility cloak with him because he was nowhere to be seen. Draco stopped running through the woods wondering how they had gotten to where they were. Draco seemed lost and after a while he knew he had deserved it.

He sat down on a near rock and started thinking about what happened this afternoon, and why Harry was mad. Maybe he went too far maybe he said the wrong thing. Or perhaps...yes. How could he not see it? Harry was actually starting to like him today and he blew it by saying it was a win win deal. He laid his head in his hands and pulled at his hair. How stupid could he get? And the big millionaire question was did he like Harry back? Draco got up off of the rock and started pacing trying to think of to get out. He was above the age to desperate but not inside of Hogwarts he couldn't. Draco decided he should just go with his instinct and go back the way he came.

His idea worked because shortly after he was standing back in front of the castle and thanking god that he hadn't died. He walked back inside hoping he wouldn't be caught. After that thought he shrugged it off knowing he wouldn't because he's a prefect. He entered the dungeons with a grin and turned finding an angry Blaise and Pansy.

"So did you do it?" Pansy asked excitedly gesturing Draco to sit on the couch. He sat down and looked back up at her.

"No, I screwed that up." Draco said taking off his robes and folding it over the couch.

"Well why not, what did you say? What did he say?" Blaise said sitting next to Draco's right on the couch. Draco looked at both his friends and sighed.

"I told him the story about Pansy and that I'm gay, he's gay too, and then he kissed me." Draco said starting to recall the afternoon.

"Okay then what happened?" Pansy asked.

"Well it was all going well until I opened my mouth and said something bloody stupid and then he ran off." They stopped with the happy faces and Blaise and Pansy exchanged glances.

"Well what did you say?" Blaise asked.

"He told me that he didn't want to go far and I said I know why we are, we're both gay and so for me it's a win win situation." Pansy shook her head once Draco had told them.

"Draco..." Pansy said disappointed. "You need to tell him, tomorrow. How you really feel. You've liked him sense when? Sense you laid your eyes on him right? Tell him that it's not just a win win situation okay?" Draco nodded and faked a smile. He then told them he was going to go to bed early.

Harry woke up early, not being able to sleep. He looked over at Ron's bed remembering that he wasn't there but far away. He grinned and looked at everyone else's bed. Only him, Seamus and Neville were there. Seamus had said that his parents were going through a divorce, mainly about one being a muggle and the other being a witch. And then with Neville's grandmother, she had met a kind enough man who she was becoming in love with; Neville had told Harry this once he had gotten an owl from her.

Harry didn't want to go down to the Great Hall just yet, but there wasn't anything to do. He could roam the corridors but hadn't he done a lot of that throughout the years at Hogwarts? Making up his mind he got out of bed and took of his night wear and put on his muggle clothes for breakfast.

He was surprised he had forgotten all about what happened yesterday in the woods with Draco. But thinking that it just made him think about what happened yesterday in the woods with Draco. Neville turned on his other side and was looking at Harry while he was waking up.

"Morning, Harry. Why are you up so early?" Neville said yawning

"Oh morning Neville, I just woke up early and didn't have the need to go back to bed so I was going to go to the Great Hall." Harry said tugging on his shirt.

"Well if you want I could come with you, if you give me a minute." Neville said removing the bed covers and going to his trunk. Harry didn't object, maybe going into the Great Hall by himself really early was sort of ridicules so he let Neville come with him.

They were heading down the stairs to the Great Hall with Neville telling Harry about herbology but Harry was half listening and just nodding when he thought he should. Neville caught him though.

"You know Harry, you could just tell me you don't care and I'd shut up about it," Neville laughed.

"Oh sorry I'm still sleepy," Harry said, and proving that when he tripped over his own foot and down a step before catching the railing.

"Nice Potter don't want to fall on your arse now do we?" Draco came behind him almost scaring Harry but Harry just glared. He overheard Pansy whispering in his ear and Draco turned back to Harry and nodded.

"What was that about Harry," Harry was still staring down at Draco and he looked back at Neville to catch his confused gaze then shook his head.

"I'd tell you if I had the slightest idea." Harry answered.

Blaise and Pansy were eating happily. Draco sat there poking his food with his spoon. He forgot why they had come down here so damn early. Then he remembered they wanted him to tell Harry everything sense first year. Draco wasn't sure he could if he started out the morning giving Harry a remark about the stairs. He knew he shouldn't have done that and Pansy told him to apologize and he probably would have if Longbottom wasn't with him, he didn't want to seem nice in front of him he'd probably be suspicious.

Draco, giving up on his oatmeal gave a quick look at what Harry was up to. Harry was talking with Neville and they were laughing. Draco didn't know when he would get up and go over to Harry's table. He felt the nerves kicking in and then those stupid butterflies in his stomach. He wished he hadn't started liking Harry, he so wished that right now.

He noticed that Harry had gotten up, and thinking it was the right time Draco stood up as well. He was walking fast because he wanted to get to the entrance before Harry did. He heard Pansy tell him good luck off in the distance.

"Hey Potter," He smirked blocking his way out.

"This is very mature, but knowing you, you won't leave, what do you want?" Harry asked depressed. Draco hesitated. He didn't know it would be this easy.

"There's something I have to tell you." Draco said making his smirk turn to a straight face.

"Yes?" Harry said still not making eye contact with Draco.

"If you'd look at me it'd be easier to say." Draco said. Once Harry looked up at him, it wasn't going to be easy. His sharp green eyes were looking at him and he couldn't help but almost forget what he was going to say. "I...um... it's about what happened yesterday." With that Harry tried continue walking but Draco got back in front of him. "Just listen okay? I didn't mean what I said. I know it must've been special for you because I'm the first guy you've kissed, but it was also..." Draco trailed off. Harry was looking at him now with a not so tense glare anymore. "It was also special for me as well." He finally admitted. "I've liked you, for a while now and kissing you was sort of like a dream I suppose. A long crazy weird dream that-"He was interrupted by Harry's lips. He kissed him back pressing up against him.

Harry leant back and stared at Draco. Draco then noticed his surroundings and looked at the Great Hall. It seemed as if no one was breathing and not even moving. Draco looked back at Harry.

"So does this mean I'm your..?" Harry barely managed.

"I believe, if you want to be." Draco smiled.

"I know this is stupid and totally ridiculousat the moment and I'll think I'm mental later, but I'll try to do this." Harry said and Draco smiled even bigger and kissed him again.

Harry had no idea how it had happened and why everyone liked it. He got congratulations from a lot of people soon afterwards and the rumors stopped because they were true. Ginny had apologized and said she was happy even though Harry could tell that she was lying but he didn't dare say anything. He was happy though, and Hermione had hugged him had said she had always known. Harry was a bit curious to how she knew when he didn't even know himself until last week. Ron had seemed to try to deny it and was sort of mad when he had told him. After a while he had come to his senses and had told him, "if you really like him then I'm happy for you but I can send Hermione to break his nose if he ever hurts you."


End file.
